villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger (the Gray Chronicles)
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street and a major antagonist in the Gray Chronicles. Freddy is a member of the Cenobite council and the rival of Laughing Jack. He is also the most feared and dreaded enforcer of Zalgo, even more so than Pinhead. Freddy is played by Robert Englund. Personality and traits A pitiless, power-hungry, arrogant and completely heartless sadist, Freddy Krueger is by all means a bully. He takes joy in mocking people for their insecurities and humiliating them. For example, he took advantage of Jesse's repressed homosexuality and humiliated him for it, making him into his personal slave for good measure. He also has no regards for Jason Voorhees, his own nephew, viewing him as a mindless barbarian. During his fight with Jeff the Killer, Freddy admitted he killed his aunt and uncle, and taunted Jeff for failing to save them. He then gave Jeff a scar over his eye for good measure. Freddy has no remorse for any of his actions. Indeed, he's even proud of what he's become. Even as a human, Freddy was a symbol of evil. He took great pleasure in kiling children and enjoyed the suffering of his victims' parents. After he was let free due to a technicality, Freddy mocked the mother of one of his victims, and laughed in her face. As a Cenobite, Freddy has great loyalty to his master, Zalgo, the one who gave him his powers. He obeys Zalgo's commands without hesitation or regret, earning him the moniker of "Zalgo's Mad Dog." An egotist, Freddy despises being insulted or defeated. After Nancy Thompson defeated him, he developed a deep loathing for her and craved revenge. Once the oppurtunity to kill her arose, Freddy took it with great relish. However, Freddy hates Alice Johnson even more, as she humilated him and put him through more pain than even Nancy. Furthermore, Freddy has never succeeded in killing Alice, wounding his ego even more. However, even Freddy has some minuscule admirable qualities. He honestly loves his sister, Pamela, and was enraged when she died. The only time Freddy was proud of Jason was when he avenged Pamela's first death. As an adult, Freddy doesn't harm animals unless absolutely necessary. Also, shortly after killing Kincaid, Freddy simply told his dog to "go fetch", rather than kill him. Powers and Skills Freddy's most well known power is the ability to enter the dream world and warp people's dreams. It is a well known fact that if he hurts or kills someone in their dream, they die in real life. Freddy has sucked people into their beds and turned them into a geyser of blood, turned them into insects, burned them alive, drowned them, and many more horrendous things. Freddy is also truly immortal, in or out of the dream world. The only way to temporarily "kill" him is to confront him without fear. However, while Freddy is still immortal in the real world, he is no longer invulnerable. He can be harmed by normal weapons or traps, and he is extremely vulnerable to fire. As Freddy is an unholy being, holy objects like crucifixes or the Bible cause him great pain. Trivia * Unlike most characters in the Gray Chronicles, this version of Freddy Krueger is basically the same. However, there are some differences. His twin sister is Pamela Krueger, later known as Pamela Voorhees. However, she was not adopted by Edward Underwood like Freddy, which made him grow even angrier at the world. Freddy's mother, Angelica Krueger, still loved him and Pamela and wanted to keep them. However, she was forced by the church to abandon them. Angelica was so heartbroken that she hanged herself. * Freddy is by far the most evil character in the series, along with Pinhead, HABIT and Bathsheba Sherman. Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Damned Souls Category:Elderly Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Masterminds Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulators Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Torturer Category:Arsonists Category:Greedy Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Misopedists Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists Category:Tricksters Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parents Category:Parasite Category:Collector of Souls Category:Possessor Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Knights Category:Brainwashers Category:The Heavy Category:Spouses Category:Elementals